Can't live without you
by Palliative
Summary: Naruto starts thinking sasuke is cheating on him. The rest of the story is about these two struggling to keep their damaged relationship safe. Warning for cursing and male X male relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Heeeey there again! I'm back!...and haven't finished my last story yet...but I'll think something about it later! Right now I have a new one! So enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, wait!"<p>

"I can't! I have been far from you for two weeks!" He said that, and threw Naruto on the bed.

All Naruto could do was to say: "Sasuke, I'm serious. We need to talk."  
>"No, we need to fuck!"<p>

"Sasuke!" and he pushed Sasuke away.

Ok, this one definitely pissed him off. He frowned: "What!"

Naruto closed his beautiful blue eyes for a second, took a deep breath then started to talk: " Sasuke, we have to talk."

"About what?"

"About us!"

Sasuke sat up on bed, and stared at him: "Us? What about us?

"…Is there even an 'us'?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow: " What the hell are you talking about? Of course there's an 'us'!" Then he crawled closer to Naruto, grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. Shake him to reality: "Naruto, What's wrong with you? ...Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes!"

That was too fast.

"What did I do wrong?"

"…Sasuke, are you cheating on me?"

Sasuke looked at him for a second: "Are you crazy? Why would I cheat on you?"

"That's my question!"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Well, of course he had cheated on him. But it wasn't like he was going to confess that now. They have been dating for almost three years, and there have always been some one. He couldn't help it. He just had some urge to cheat.

"I have no reason to cheat on you. Naruto, listen. I don't know who told you this, but they're obviously wrong!"

"Then what the hell were you doing all this two weeks? Work and work and work? That's impossible! I know you!"

Sasuke got up and started to leave. There was nothing to be told. So why the hell was he wasting his time with this whinny little blond? It wasn't like they were going to have sex tonight!

"You know what? I'm leaving."

"That's right! Leave! There's nothing you could say anyway…"

Sasuke didn't hear the last part. He was busy slamming the door.

NSNSNSNSNSNS

"I always knew it! That bastard! He's like an animal! He never gets enough."

Sakura rubbed Naruto's back while trying to stop his crying. They've been in her house for an hour and he had been crying since the first moment: "Shh. It's alright Naruto. It wasn't like he deserved you anyway. I always told you to find someone else."

Naruto raised his head: "_Deserved_?"

Sakura stared at him for a moment: "Wait a second! You're _still_ with him?"

Naruto dropped his head with shame: "Oh, but I still love him Sakura!"

"Oh my god! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I'm not!" Then he noticed Sakura's glare: "Why not? I mean he's caring, and sweet, and…"

"Sexy, and wild, and a pure animal!"

"Sakura!"

"Oh, please! I've been your friend for like forever! You think I don't know you?"

He and sakura and Sasuke ware high school friends.

At this point, what could he say? He knew Sakura's right. Sasuke was in fact the sexiest, wildest, and the purest animal he had seen in his 24 years of life.

…but he really loved him. He loved sasuke a lot.

He remembered their first year. It was the most amazing year of his life. Sasuke had been the most romantic person anyone could die to have. He remembered when sasuke confessed his love for him. Naruto was so happy he colud die, and surprised. He didn't know sasuke was gay. But naruto himself had been secretly in love with him. Their friends swore they were the craziest couple that ever stepped foot on this universe. They were madly in love.

At this point naruto could feel his throat burn. He just wanted to cry until he popped his eyes out of his head. All these three years his love for sasuke became deeper and deeper every day, but sasuke…

"Sakura, I don't wanna lose him, alright? I'm not even sure if he's cheating on me!"

"Oh you _so_ do! Don't you remember the night we were at Neji's and Sasuke almost had his tong down Sai's throat?"

"Almost, but not quite!"

"Oh, for the love of God! You are CRAZY!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke just slammed him to the nearest wall.

And of course, all Neji could do was moan.

"Ah, Sasuke…"

Sasuke ran his tong on that milky, delicious skin. It was as good and as soft as Naruto's. Almost.

"Sasuke… Just do it."

And Sasuke listened. He would always listen if he could get something for himself too.

This time, he could get some pleasure, right?

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Naruto looked at the clock. 'Dinner is ready.' He though. And it was about time that Sasuke got home.

He came.

Couldn't miss Naruto's dinner. The meal was always amazing.

He made a pissed face, and went in.

There was Naruto to greet him: "Sasuke. Welcome home."

Yes, this was 'their' home. It had been for a 2 years. Sasuke moved in with him.

Sasuke looked at him, and then went to 'their' bedroom, and took off his coat as slowly as he could.

He knew Naruto would come in, to apologize.

Well, he did, of course.

"Let me help you."

"Thanks, but no."  
>Naruto bit down on his lip. Sasuke was still pissed off. He had to fix it.<p>

Slowly, he went behind Sasuke and hugged him, from the back: "Sasuke, I'm sorry about last night. It was so childish, I admit."

Sasuke smirked. There he goes.

"Will you forgive me?"

Sasuke turned around, and looked down at him, at those beautiful, blue eyes: "How can anyone not forgive you?"

Naruto smiled: "Dinner's ready. I cooked you favorite."

Great. Tomato soup, and of course, Salmon en Croute. He loved it. He didn't expect anything less from him anyway. Naruto was a chef after all.

Sasuke slowly brought his hand down to Naruto's ass. Just to grab it: "Ok, but before we go, I didn't say I completely forgave you, did I?"

Naruto knew this would come.

"The biggest part of my sadness isn't gone yet. And you know how to fix it." He slowly started to unzip Naruto's pants. Naruto shivered a little. He didn't know why. But he knew he wanted the sex himself too.

Maybe it was because he didn't trust Sasuke anymore.

He tried to shake that though away.

All he needed to do was to enjoy it now, then he could think about their relationship. Later.

He came to himself when he was on bed. And they were both naked.

Sasuke crawled on top of him, while he was kissing Naruto's skin. God, how much he'd missed this.

Sasuke bit down on his neck, hard.

Naruto moaned: "Sasuke…"

Sasuke smirked. He loved those little sounds Naruto made. Only he could make them.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's dick, and started to pump it in a very slow rhythm. God, Naruto loved this.

He moaned as loud as he could. He had to admit, he could never get enough of Sasuke. He was always good for him, always the best.

Sasuke knew when to stop. Naruto had his limits.

If there was one thing he knew about Naruto best, it was sex.

He lifted Naruto's legs, and let them rest on his strong, broad shoulders, and without any preparations, he slammed his dick into Naruto. Naruto always liked it rough.

"Uhh…oh God, Sasuke!"

Sasuke made it faster. As fast as he or any other human being could.

Naruto was in heaven.

He came.

Hard.

Sasuke would last longer of course. He wouldn't get satisfied that easily. After 2 or 3 minutes, he finally shoot his load into Naruto. They lay down for some moment, for Naruto to take his breath. Then they got dressed again, and went for dinner.

None of them spoke a word during that dinner.

NSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNS

"Enough, Naruto!"

"Oh you think that's enough? Who the fuck you think you are?"

"Who the fuck I _am_? I'm the man you had by your side for three fuckin' years!"

"Oh it was really that painful to be by my side, wasn't it? You are HORRIBLE!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"IT'S OUR HOUSE, DON'T YOU FORGET!"

"_YOU_ MOVED IN WITH ME, JERK!"

"Oh, fuck! You are right! WHAT A MISTAKE!"

"IF YOU THINK IT WAS A MISTAKE THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

"HELL WOULD YOU? I'D WANNA SEE THAT!"

Naruto went for the phone. He didn't really want to call the police, but he had to act like it if he wanted to make Sasuke go away.

And of course he did go away.

And Naruto fell on his knees and cried the hardest cry he could. He was growing sick of this. After he felt like he could talked, he picked the phone again and called Sakura. He needed to talk.

"Hey, Naruto. What's up?"

There was silence for a second, and then naruto started crying again. He couldn't help it. His heart was broken.

"He said he'd been cheating on me from the start!"

"Oh my god naruto I'll be there in no time! Hold on!"

She was there in 20 minutes. Theirs homes weren't far. First naruto cried a good 15 minutes, then he started to explain: "We were supposed to have dinner out tonight, and he said he'll pick me up after work about 8. But he didn't show up. So I called and called…but he wouldn't answer. Finally, he came home about 11. And he was _drunk_! Sasuke knows his limits! He never gets drunk! I was pretty mad so I shouted at him, and he said he'd been in a club, and he'd quit _nailed_ a one or two!" he started crying at this point: "Do you know what _that_ actually means?"

Sakura rubbed his back: "Oh honey, of course I know."

"And then he said he'd been doing this from the start! For a second I though I'm gonna tear his flesh off his bones!"

"Honey you had _every_ right to do that!"

Naruto glared at her, unconsciously. She raised her eyebrows: "What?"

Naruto let his head fall down: "I…It might sound crazy…but I want him back."

Sakura stared at him for like a minute, then said: "Naruto, it IS in fact the craziest thing I've EVER heard in my 24 years of living!"

"I can't help it! I can't help loving him…I want him back."

"Naruto…"

"I want him back, sakura! Please talk to him. For me."

"I'll never do something to make you crush even more than this!"

"Sakura, I beg you!"

…

"Naruto…you're pathetic."

He cried again. He knew. He knew that all this time. His pride was crushed every time he apologized sasuke, every time he tried as hard as he could to bring him back.

He was crushed.

And he couldn't help it anymore.

He just wanted sasuke back.

He needed him.

To live

To breathe

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Dude, are you crazy?"

Sasuke glared at kiba. With hatred.

"Kiba, leave him alone you bastard…Sasuke, are you alright?"

"I'm fine shika, thanks."

It was the morning of that fucking night. The night Sasuke got drunk. He was at shikamaru's bar now.

Shikamaru poured him another drink: "...What will you do?"

"Go back to him, of course."

Kiba shrieked: "You are insane! He'll never want you back!"

Shikamaru twitched: "Shut the fuck up, kiba! Sasuke, after what happened, I think I have to side with kiba."

"Thank you! ...But why did you tell me to shut up man?"

Sasuke drank the alcohol and said: "Naruto would kill for me. Wait a week and he'll be on all fours to take me back."

"…Don't you think that's a little cruel? Sasuke, you've changed."

Sasuke stared at shikamaru: "Everything has changed."

"You've change more than anything. You are the same sasuke that couldn't sleep without naruto by his side. You are the same sasuke that couldn't focus a moment if he wouldn't hear of naruto. You are the same man that fell madly in love with naruto, and chose this man to be by his side, through thick and thin…"

He could go on, if sasuke hadn't stopped him. But shikamaru was right.

Sasuke said: "I still love him!"

"Oh, and you hurt him?"

Sasuke rose up to his feet: "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, OKAY? ...I'm…I'm confused…"

Shikamaru closed his eyes. He understood after all. It happened after their trip to Brazil, 2 years ago. He, naruto, sasuke and all their friends were there. It was quite fun. One day they were out when sasuke's phone rang, to tell him his mother has been shot to death. They went straight back to Japan. They said sasuke's mother had been killed by a kid high on drugs. What a shame.

The worst part was that, when naruto was supposed to be at sasuke's side, went to his grandma's in Europe. His granny was sick, and naruto was quite attached to her. Sasuke wanted to understand, but he couldn't. He was broken to hundreds of pieces. He couldn't make it alone. Naruto came back three weeks after the funeral. Sasuke didn't talk to him or anyone else for a week.

And that was when the cheatings began. First time was just to try. Second time was just a game. The third time he got addicted. Just like drugs.

It was two years ago, but he couldn't quit. He still love naruto, he did. But not as much as he loved sex.

It was embarrassing to himself. He couldn't fight it. _Two_ years later and he was still depressed. He always knew he wasn't as strong as his big brother, Itachi. Itachi dealt with their mother pretty well. It was in his nature. He was naturally tough. Like his father…no, even his father wasn't as tough as him. Sasuke was always mad at Itachi for his amazing toughness. He and Itachi were once off to the mountains, where itachi fell because of sasuke's stupidity, and when he gained his consciousness, he saw his tibia broken and out of his flesh. It was quite a mess. Sasuke nearly fainted at the sight, but Itachi didn't whine even once. Itachi could naturally bare pain.

Sasuke was always secretly jealous of his ability, but these past two years, he'd _needed_ his ability. But he couldn't have it. Itache was the lucky one.

Naruto never found out what a big mistake he'd done by leaving sasuke on his own, because sasuke never told him. All suffering naruto had been through was brought upon him by himself. And yet he didn't know.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Oh, shikamaru. Come in."

"Thank you, naruto."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"About sasuke."

Naruto was all ears now. Shikamaru came to his house a day after the day sasuke was at his bar. He wanted to put an end to his sufferings.

He explained sasuke's condition, and his depression. Naruto cried a good time after he understood it was all _his_ fault. But shikamaru told him he can fix things by making sasuke talk about it.

Sasuke came back that evening, his face paler than ever. Naruto was shocked to see him at his doorway. Sasuke looked at him and said: "Naruto, are you gonna leave me?"

He looked like a lost lamb then. Naruto brought him in, made him a big cup of hot chocolate, and made him sure that he will never, ever do such thing.

Then he made him talk.

First, he didn't want to, but then he talked for one straight hour. After naruto was well blamed, and everything was out of his chest, he felt kinda nice. He felt like he could sleep ten straight hours.

He stopped cheating after that.

But he could still feel the old pain of losing his lovely mother on cheap hands, deep down his heart. And every time he thought about it, he would feel like someone squeezing his heart, until he couldn't breathe.

But he knew naruto was by his side now.

It felt nice.

* * *

><p>okaaaaay. So, I think it's ok after not writing for like forever! What did you think about it? Please let me know! Thanks!<p>

PS: Naruto was quite a bitch here, wasn't he? XD

Naruto:Who are you calling a bitch now, bitch?

Sasuke:She just got it wrong. _My_ bitch!

Naruto:Aww fuck you, sasuke!

Sasuke:You always get it wrong, donchya dobe? Fuck _you_.

Naruto:...I have nothing else to say.

...

...

Sasuke:...Lets have sex?

Naruto:...okay.


	2. EXPLANATION

I see you are quite pissed at me for the way I wrote this story, and you wanted explanation. I hope this works and I don't know if you will accept this, but I'll try to give an explanation. I admit _sasuke_ has to be blamed for what he did, I mean it _has_ to be that way, and in the end of the story I wanted to make naruto leave sasuke. But I remembered that I've made naruto look like he needs sasuke so much in his life that he has to keep him somehow. What I wrote wasn't quite what I believe to be right, it's actually somehow the way characters, especially naruto thinks. So that's kind of why he takes the blame. I, myself truly know that sasuke had to be crushed in this story because of what he did, but as I said this story is kinda naruto's way of thinking. Maybe I should have written this from naruto's side. Then again, I don't know if I have satisfied you with this explanation, but if you still disagree with me, please let me know that I have to change some part of the story. Thank you.


End file.
